4 Epilogue
by LeandroGarel
Summary: The final and definite conclusion of my trilogy. Enjoy.


鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Epilogue

"Stop, Edward". He heard someone say.

He turned around, and saw Hope standing near a wrecked building.

"Why are you here?". Ed asked.

"I saw everything. I came here to help you with the transmutation".

"You saw what's going to happen now?".

"I saw you transmuting yourself. I saw Ling walking up to the headquarters, and telling us he saw the circle and thought you were dead. We came down here, and then I had another vision…".

"You had a vision during a vision?".

"As weird as that might be. In that in-vision vision, you were absorbed by the Gate, and you never came out. There was no way of solving it".

Ed lowered his head, and sighed, looking at the circle.

"It's the only way to bring him back". Ed said.

"And loose you? Not Winry, nor Al, nor anyone else is ready for that".

"But I promised Ling that I was going to bring him back".

"That's why I'm here". Hope said, walking up to the center of the circle, and sighing. "Use me as the payment".

"What? No! I must use myself…".

"You promised Ling you would bring him back, not that you would kill yourself".

"But I can't use you as transmutation material".

"Ed… I've been happier than in a long time, but my time alive has been long since over. And Ling still has a long way to go. Now I'm ordering you, to transmute me into the Door and bring Ling back".

Ed lowered his head again, and worried deeply.

Hope came closer, and patted his shoulder.

"You will always be my friend, and my younger brother. Here, in Germany, and inside the Door. Just don't forget me".

Ed smiled, and shook Hope's hand.

o0o

The light coming from the massive hole in the middle of the city was becoming red.

Ed clapped his hands, and looked at Hope one last time.

"Don't worry. I know what's coming, and I'm not afraid". Hope said at last.

Ed laid his hands on the floor, and the circle shined.

The floor started shaking and crumbling. It began to rise, and would soon cover the hole left in Central.

Once again, Ed found himself in front of the Door.

"This has to be the last time". He whispered, almost angrily.

"It will be. Open, and let me in again". Hope said.

He walked closer to the Door, as this opened slowly.

A shadow walked down, and looked at Hope.

"Well, what are you paying for?". It asked.

"Someone who came in a while ago. He's named Ling Yao, and he was the Emperor of Xing".

"Oh, that raggedy eyed greedy bastard. Well, suit yourself".

Another shadow descended, and held Hope's hand.

His body started shining, and so did the shadow.

Ling's body started appearing. It stopped shining slowly, and the young Emperor laid his feet on the floor, and moved ahead clumsily.

Ed held him, and tried to wake him up.

"Hey, Ling".

"What the heck? I'm back?". He said. "Auch, my body feels weird".

"I guess it should, it's brand new".

Ling stood up, and looked at the door. The shadow and Hope looked at them. The Homunculus smiled, and waved at him.

"Is he going?".

"He paid for you to say alive". Ed said.

"Don't waste it". Hope said. He turned around, and rose up to the door with the shadow. The Gate closed with a loud slam, and all of a sudden, they were back at Central.

o0o

The soldiers were cleaning up the battle field. The Amestrian and the Xingian corpses were being separated, and they were delivered to the survivors of each side.

"What happened here?". Ling said.

"Ling!". Ran Fan shouted.

She came running at him, crying. She hugged him, and he held her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay. Happy to see you… What happened here?".

After telling the story again, Ling's expression changed.

"Damn… I have to rise Xing again…".

Roy walked up to him, followed by Mei Yang. In front of her, Xiao Mei ran, and jumped up to Ling's hands.

"Glad to see you to, Xiao!". He said smiling.

He scratched the bear behind his ears. Xiao fell to the floor, and bounced slightly.

"Brother!". Mei Yang shouted, jumping to hug him. She cried too, but smiled widely.

"So everyone's sad". Ling said, smiling.

"Hello, Emperor". Roy said.

"By the looks on your face, I'd say you're the new Fuhrer". Ling said.

"Well, I'm here to declare peace".

"I agree".

"Done. Bye". He turned around, and walked away.

"So lazy". Ed whispered.

o0o

Ed walked into the headquarters. He saw Winry crying, sitting on a couch. Al was next to her, and they didn't realize he was there.

He sat down next to her, and hugged her.

"Why are you crying?".

"Ed?". She said, kissing him.

"Ed!". Al shouted.

Hohenheim came close, and smiled at him.

"Hope arrived in time?".

"Yeah…".

Winry hugged him and kept crying. Al smiled widely, and Ling walked in with Mei and Ran.

Envy went to shake Ling's hand, and patted him on the back.

Paninya came close, and greeted Ling. They started introducing themselves, and kept on talking.

Everyone met in there.

They were talking about what each one of them had done in the battle, when something seemed to have hit Envy.

"Where's Lust? Did Dante do anything to her while she was in me?".

"As a matter of fact…".

o0o

"THAT BITCH!". Envy shouted.

"She's upstairs, quite depressed". Winry said.

"Damn…". Envy ran away, and jumped his way up the stairs.

After looking for the room she was in, he entered, and walked slowly.

Lust turned her head, and saw him.

"It's a dream…". She whispered.

Quite devastated for this, Envy looked at her, and smiled.

"I'm real". He went closer.

"I'm dreaming".

"I'm here". He went close to her, and kissed her slowly. He hugged her, and lifted her to sit her down.

"I'm here".

He kissed her again, and hugged her strongly.

o0o

"What are we doing now?". Al asked, in general.

"I want to go back to Lior… But first, I want to quit as a state alchemist". Scar said.

"Okay, I accept. Return the silver watch immediately". Roy said. "As to me, I'm staying here. I have to take care of Riza".

"Well, I'm thinking of moving to Liesenburgh…". Armstrong said. Ed and Al looked at him, terrified. "…It would be nice. A calm house in the middle of the fields".

"Well, I gotta go back to Xing. Rise from the ashes and stuff". Ling said, smiling.

"But we'll come visit soon". Ran Fan said.

"Xiao Mei will be sad…". Mei yang added.

"Well, as to Russel and I, there's not much. We'll keep researching here". Fletcher said.

"What about you, Paninya?". Al asked.

"I'm going with you, Al". She said, blushing. Alphonse blushed too, and they walked out of the room.

"Well, I want to go back to Liesenburgh, and rest for a while…". Ed said. "…Perhaps get married". He whispered to Winry, who smiled widely.

"I will go back to Dublith, and go on with the butchery". Izumi said.

Wrath and Seig hugged her.

"Nice family… Where's Pynako?". Hohenheim said.

"Oh, she was sent to Liesenburgh an hour ago. They told her to rest". Winry said.

Everyone stood up, and started greeting and shaking hands.

They all headed to the train station, and started separating, taking different trains.

o0o

Ed was looking through the window. Winry hugged him softly, and looked at the fields with him.

Al and Paninya were sleeping, hugged, and quite close together.

Hohenheim was reading a book.

Ed looked down at his metal arm, and made Winry sit straight.

"Listen… I love you. And one thing I can't stop doing is travelling. It's become a part of who I am. And I want t travel with you…".

Envy, Lust and Gluttony, already asleep, snored loudly.

"…Al and I, even without wanting it, have gotten used to traveling, and staying in Liesenburgh for good doesn't do it for me. Please, come with me". He said.

She smiled, and hugged him again, closing her eyes.

"I will always be there for you. So will Al, and Ling, and Envy, and everyone whom you have met in your journey. We will always be together".

He smiled, and looked at his metal hand again.

He remembered everything. The pain of loosing his arm and leg. The training with Izumi. The fight with Greed. The coming and going in the Gate. The two years in Germany. The fight in Ling's corporative building. The return to Liesenburgh. The fight in the palace. And the war.

He had been there.

In every moment, he had been carrying his metal limbs.

He had lost them and regained them twice.

And that was why everyone who knew him called him.

The Fullmetal Alchemist.

鋼の錬金術師/FullMetal Alchemist/Hagane No Renkinjutsushi

* * *

**Now that's it. This is the definite, 99 definite ending of my FMA continuation-to-TCoS fics.**

**And I say 99 because there's a 1 chances that my super outgrown mind may fool around, and create even more continuations to the continuation of the continuation of the FMA anime.**

**I liked the series a lot, and also I liked the movie.**

**As the ending was so widely open, I created these fics.**

**The epilogue gives the series the closure I'd have liked.**

**Leandro.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, the series wouldn't have had such an open ending (and you know it, after reading this).

_Dedicated to:_

_Redsoul, my constant and expectant reviewer._

_GreedyGreed, my Beta reader, and friend._

_Kanashii.Umi, my reader, introducer to the FMA manga and anime , friend, and Remy-lover. -hehehe-_

_Hiromu Arakawa, master and creator. You're so freaking original, woman!_

_Akira Toriyama, who introduced me to the anime and manga in general, with DragonBall. Hiromu should thank him, because I'm sure I'm no the first FMA fan that began manga reading and anime watching with DB._

_To all my reviewers and friends._

_And thanks to you. -cliché-_

_Leandro -again-_

_PS: Ed's short._


End file.
